


Te necesito

by FreeNingyo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Hancon, Hankon, Hannor, Love, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeNingyo/pseuds/FreeNingyo
Summary: Connor encuentra a Hank al borde del coma etílico mientras ha estado jugando con su vida. Al androide esto le produce nuevos sentimientos.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Te necesito

Hank se había vestido con lo que el androide había elegido. Tal vez Connor no era un modelo especializado en aquel tipo de tareas, pero al menos las prendas combinaban. Hank se alegró de que tomara una de sus llamativas camisas y no escogiera una lisa y estirada, como había esperado del androide. Sonreía para sí con aquella tontería cuando la voz de Connor lo trastocó:

— Por favor, no haga esto de nuevo. — los ojos avellana mostraban una profunda tristeza y sus cejas en línea que aquello era serio. — Lo necesito, Hank.

El teniente sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando el androide. Por supuesto, Connor estaba diseñado para ser observador, no perderse nada, y deductivo, para atar los cabos. Y él había dejado un reguero de pistas en la cocina. La botella, su propio cuerpo borracho, y... La pistola con una sola bala.

—Te equivocas, Connor. Si yo falto nombrarán a un nuevo teniente. Los datos del caso están en los archivos, y tu nuevo compañero será jodidamente más joven y más inteligente que yo. No me necesitas.

Pasó por su lado chocándose con él. Resignándose a las palabras que él mismo había dicho, pero que llevaban toda la razón. Quizá ya no estaba hecho para aquellas cosas.

—¡Me da igual el caso, Hank! ¡Soy yo quien lo necesita! —Connor señaló exageradamente hacia sí mismo, realmente enfadado. Hank se giró fuera de sí. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Tuvo que tragar saliva para salir del trance. En sus ojos celestes no había más cabida que para la sorpresa. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente, pero no procesó ninguna. Se quedó vagando en aquella frase. De algún modo, Connor lo necesitaba, personalmente.

—¿Te estás escuchando, muchacho? —soltó sin permiso su boca.

El dispositivo led de Connor comenzó a parpadear en amarillo. Él mismo estaba masticando sus propias palabras, el pánico no tardó en adueñarse de él.

—Yo no soy divergente. —dijo marcando cada sílaba intentando convencerlo. Convencerse.

—¿Me estás diciendo que "necesitarme" está en tu programa? —preguntó con sarcasmo el teniente.

El silencio sepulcral del androide hizo que Hank lo inspeccionara rápidamente con la mirada. Connor parecía inquieto, nervioso. La luz circular de su sien había pasado de anaranjado a rojo y por muy malo que fuese con la tecnología, Hank había aprendido a comprender aquellos cambios. El joven estaba verdaderamente alterado. Se arrepintió rápido de su pregunta innecesaria.

—Ey, Connor. —se acercó a él poco a poco. El androide parecía buscar algo con la mirada en el suelo aunque Hank sabía perfectamente que estaba intentando procesar aquella pregunta. Ahora le sonaba cruel. Demasiado cruel. Cuando su mano rozó el hombro del androide, éste levantó la vista ansiosa. —Está bien, Connor. No tienes que responder.

—No está en mi programa. —el corazón de thirium le iba a pulsaciones por encima de las normales. Hank negó con la cabeza. Eso ya lo sabía.

Consiguió calmarse únicamente cuando el teniente lo arrastró a su pecho y lo abrazó. Por primera vez en muchos años, alguien le decía que lo necesitaba. ¿Y qué hacía él? ¿Burlarse? Aferró a aquel muchacho y sintió el calor de sus manos en su espalda devolverle el abrazo con fuerza. Como si lo buscara, como si realmente lo necesitara. Y se sintió bien. Mejor que bien. Era una sensación familiar, como un último abrazo de Cole... No, más bien, como algún olvidado abrazo a su ex mujer.

—Maldición, Connor. —soltó con el último pensamiento.

El androide, por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué responder.

—¿Y si soy un divergente? —preguntó con un murmuro.

—Me aseguraré de que no cometas ningún asesinato. —se burló Hank.

—¿No jugará más a la ruleta rusa?

Hank separó de sopetón al muchacho.

—Putos androides. —bramó. —¿Tu plan era darme pena para... —la cara y el Led amarillo de Connor demostraba todo lo contrario así que calló a mitad de frase. Chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, el gesto inocente del androide le irritaba. —Olvídalo, no jugaré más por hoy.

—Ni mañana. —insistió Connor.

Hank soltó un quejido.

—Ni mañana. —repitió con pereza.

—Ni..

—No abuses de esta ventaja. —le dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Connor sacaba sus sentimientos propios a la luz. Y fue la última que Hank usó su pistola reglamentaria contra sí mismo, porque ahora el androide lo necesitaba.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si entre mis seguidores habituales habrá algún fan de Detroit pero es que necesitaba escribir un poquito de estos dos porque me tienen enamorada. Así que espero que os haya gustado aunque sea fugaz. 
> 
> Los próximos trabajos llegarán pronto. Mucha paciencia, quiero daros lo mejor de mí.
> 
> Un beso a todos mis sirenitos. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
